


School Days

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Shorts, a lot of thighs being mentioned again, cameo blameo, coffee is nasty mkay, hot hot hot, prinicpal!Jack, troublemaker!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Jack has to deal with a dress code violation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for hinoart for these two bablicious pieces [here](http://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/154760806627/hinoart-%D9%A9-%E1%90%9B-%D9%88-btw) and [here](http://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/154419540602/beautiful-babes-as-teachers)

Jack Morrison wanted to crawl into a small hole and die. He really did. He was sitting at the expanse desk covered in paperwork, financial records, school board approvals and propositions, and an empty cup of coffee. He’d only just walked into his office and there was already a hive of activity stirring up his usually quiet morning. It’d had been hell to find a replacement for the physical education teacher and it seemed like they were already a hot topic with the students. Not a particularly good hot topic either. 

Gabriel Reyes. Jack could only stare blankly at the several emails for teachers complaining about the newly appointed teacher’s dress choices. Personally, Jack had yet to see him having been buried in a sea of approvals for the latest school trip for a few of the foreign language classes. Ever since Mr. Williams, the German foreign language teacher, had taken the underage students to a german brewery every little detail had to be looked over. It was a real pain and, personally, he didn’t find a problem with it as the students didn’t actually get close to the liquor but the uproar from parents forced his hand. 

He wasn’t getting paid enough for this. It didn’t help the school board and some of the teachers seemed to have a hard time to take him seriously. Jack could understand he was relatively young only in his early 30s and only a few years out of college with his master’s in educational administration. He could get that. He really could. The fact they still looked down upon and second guessed his opinions around every turn was still a pain in the ass. 

“Not that I’d ever say it,” Jack sighed hearing the resignation in his own voice and was ready to throw his head in his own hands before he heard a quiet tapping at his door. 

“Come in,” He eased up somewhat at the strict professional appearance of his secretary, Amelie Lacroix. She was a harsh looking but a beautiful woman that was petite and wearing a simple outfit of blues mixed with a touching lilac purple. Jack was happy his fellow graduate had managed to get a job with him at this chaotic school but at the moment he was dreading the tablet she held in her hands. Those razor sharp brown eyes looked up with just the slightest edge of exasperation tainting them as she spoke. 

“Three more complaints about Mr. Reyes have come in, sir. You should probably go talk to him.” Jack was secretly proud of himself at how well he managed to hold in the dramatic sigh he was tempted to let slip. Stay professional, Jack.

“Alright, I’ll go. Hold any calls and if anyone else complains tell them I’m handling it.” Jack tried not to smile at the tug of a grin pulling at his secretary’s lips. He figured she was just as tired as hearing their complaints as he was. Amelie would be more than happy to tell them to put a sock in it at least for a little while.

 

Jack felt a little better being able to step out of his office and away from the madness he figured would grow in size while he was away. Thankfully, the hallways were empty because of class being in session. A quick glance at his watch told him he had a good twenty minutes before the bell. 

Physical Education wouldn’t be starting its classes until a little past the afternoon, so Jack made a beeline for the teacher’s lounge. Maybe he was already here? Either way Jack could really go for a nice, slightly terrible cup of coffee. If the ‘troublesome’ teacher wasn’t there? He couldn’t complain about a few minutes without paperwork.

There wasn’t anyone in the lounge and Jack sighed as he gravitated toward the coffee maker falling into the routine of loading the machine. He barely registered pressing the button as he leaned on the counter letting his mind drift off. Jack’s thoughts fell between thinking of what to get Amelie and her husband for their anniversary then of his own lack of plans in the upcoming weekends. He’d probably spend it ripping out his hair. Jack snorted and blinked when he realized there was something standing in front of his vision. 

It was a pair of worn sneakers. When did those get there?

“About time you noticed,” Jack realized he was being spoken to and his eyes trailed up. He would have been speechless if he was talking. His gaze stuttered rising from those shoes following up the vague outline of powerful calves that led up to thickly built thighs. Oh. Jack couldn’t stop the appreciative delve over the rounded hips with faded gray gym bottom hugging them. It felt too slow by the time his gaze caught a glimpse of the white and rather tight looking shirt that Jack felt suddenly appreciative about noticing they clung to the muscle chiseled into the body in front of him. The delicious peek at dark skin made Jack’s mouth dry and he felt his face turn red when he realized what he was doing. 

“My eyes are up here,” The sultry voice jerked his vision up and it did little to help words come to Jack’s muddled thoughts. A beautifully rugged face with messy black hair on top gazed at him behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. A smile broke across the handsome face and rolled out with a chuckle before they shifted to the side to open the cabinet. Jack moved still feeling very embarrassed as he blinked realizing they were holding something out to him.

A cup of coffee. 

Oh, shit. He had completely forgotten about that. Jack murmured a thanks as he took it and felt his nerves calm a bit breathing in the sweet, heady aroma. It warmed his hands almost uncomfortably but the feeling of it was welcome in the chill of the lounge. 

 

“Must be hard,” Jack choked a bit as he looked up watching the dark skinned man holding his own cup and still giving him that winning smile, “being a principal, i mean,” Jack could only nod mutely as a quick thought made him smile, “You’d think the students would be the biggest handful. I’m always up to my ass in teachers bickering about one another.” He really shouldn’t be talking about it but Jack needed to speak to someone and his exasperation wasn’t a secret. 

“They’re a real bunch of stiffs. You wear anything not a strictly pressed pair of suit pants and you’re a ‘disgrace’ to the profession.” Jack chuckled at the air quotes the dark skinned man did sticking out his tongue while scrunching up his nose. It turned into a nervous laugh as dark almost black eyes looked at him when that head dipped down. Holy shit.

“Reyes. Gabriel Reyes.” A hand shot out to Jack and he shifted the cup to grip the hand. It was larger than his and warm. “You’re the new principal, Jack Morrison?” Jack nodded with a smile tugging at his features as he idly pondered how this could be the man the others were complaining about. He was dressed fine. Honestly he was starting to think the other teachers were simply pulling his leg. 

“Wow, you sure as hell don’t look like one. You’re cute,” Jack felt his mind stutter over that and he raised a brow, “Cute? I like to think I’m one hell of a catch.” What was he saying? The words slipped out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop them and he watched a thick brow raise at his choice of words. Good job sticking your foot in your mouth, Morrison. 

Gabriel looked as though he was going to say something but the loud, piercing ring of the bell made them both glanced toward the hallway filling with students. Gabriel shrugged a look of disappointment falling over the handsome features and he downed the rest of his coffee before heading out. “See ya around, Morrison.” Jack nodded at the wave he got before the P.E. teacher disappeared from the room and into the sea of students. 

Jack mutely wondered what the other teachers were complaining so much about. Gabriel Reyes seemed like a reasonable person. His mind flashed back to the very build of the man and he almost poured the coffee onto himself. Gabriel was the type of man that made Jack’s knees weak. A powerful figure that looked as though it had been carved out hard work and a lifetime of dedication. Jack could have lost himself in the curve of those hips and he sighed, he almost wished he hadn’t met Reyes, his mind would be on those beautiful assets all day. 

As if the job wasn’t stressful enough. Jack grimaced as he finished the now lukewarm coffee and headed back to his office. Amelie gave him a curious look and he shrugged before heading back into the office to get started on the work waiting for him.

 

It only took an hour for Jack’s email to be flooded with complaints from the teachers all over again. All about Reyes’s attire. He was really getting sick of this. It didn’t help he had just gotten comfy with going through the laundry of things he needed to check. His jacket was idly tossed around the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up. Did they really have nothing else to do? Amelie gave him a weird look as soon as he got up and told her he’d go see what the problem was again to settle the teachers’ nerves. “Really, this is ridiculous. He seemed perfectly fine earlier.” Amelie only nodded and gave the barest hint of a roll in her shoulders, a shrug from her. 

“If this is another false alarm,” Jack murmured as Amelie only looked at him with the barest hint of sympathy before it washed away when the phone rang. He nodded at her and motioned toward the door, it was nice having an assistant that could understand his mannerisms. Amelie nodded and then put her attention back toward the call at hand as Jack stepped out. Really though, Jack just felt his exasperation as those emails had come in. What could anyone possibly wear to warrant that kind of response? That thought stuck him with him as he made his way to the gym, the sounds of sneakers against smooth floors was a giveaway of a class in session. 

He wished he hadn’t opened those doors. The first thing that he saw was just how large the indoor gym was and the plethora of kids running around the court. A good bit of them looked like they were having a good time and then his eyes slid near the locker room doors. Jack had to do a double take to make sure what he was seeing was actually something he was seeing. Disbelief held onto him as he walked over to the dark skinned man wearing that way too small shirt. It was almost obscene how it just clung to his chest, etching out swell of his pectorals and hugged his finely lean stomach. Yes, obscene. Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat and ignored the way his face burned the closer he stepped to the P.E. teacher still wearing those sunglasses. 

“Mr Reyes!” Jack really tried, he really did, to keep that heat from affecting him but his breath hitched just slightly saying that man’s name and his spine thrilled the way that head turned toward him. Jack tried to ignore that ridiculously handsome way Reyes’s dark hair curled and framed his face, only made slightly more appealing with the sunglasses paired with that red sweatband.

“Yes?” This school was trying to kill him, really. Jack had to breath as he took in what exactly he was seeing, from the waist down Mr. Reyes was dressed in a pair of tight red--god it was almost like underwear--shorts. Those shorts were holding on for dear life the way they hugged the size of those luscious and beautiful thighs. They were thick. Jack almost couldn’t breath as his eyes were stuck on the sheer size of those muscled thighs and how they ate those red shorts. He barely noticed the thigh high socks and sneakers his attention was so warped toward those thighs. They were strong and long, peppered with dark hair along with light colored scars. Those marks only made those legs look better. Jack really felt stuck and the burn only grew across his face as he had to look away, pinching his nose and looking at his feet. He could do this, he could remain strong. 

 

Jack could only sigh and ignore the shaky way his breath slipped out as even with his eyes closed he couldn’t fight the vision stuck in his head. “...can you at least wear longer shorts?” The principal didn’t have to look to see the grin sliding across Reyes’s face. He had been staring too long and too adamantly to have it go ignored, he was desperately hoping the floor was open to eat him. “See something you like?” Jack just wanted to die. Gabriel Reyes was the more attractive man he had ever seen and this...this was like a wet dream that he didn’t need to be having at a school. The way those shorts clung between Gabriel’s thighs, how it accented the bulge there and made those hips look even sexier. Trouble. This man was nothing but trouble. 

“I...your clothing isn’t school appropriate I’m going to have to ask you to change.” He almost patted himself on the back for managing to keep a somewhat authoritative voice. Jack was disappointed to see that smile drop as it seemed they were thinking about it before shrugging lightly. “Alright, but all of my extra clothes are my office, mind coming with me?” Jack felt like this was a trap. It had to be a trap but all of his thoughts slipped out of his head as soon as Gabriel turned to call over one of the assistant coaches. Jack wasn’t looking at those shorts clinging to that tight little ass, really he wasn’t. He was just...admiring the stitching. 

He only minutely saw Mr. Reyes talk with the assistant coach before he shot a look back at him from the corner of those sunglasses. A full body shudder made him feel weak as it felt like a dream following that handsome man into the locker room. He was just going to make sure whatever he changed into was school appropriate. Yeah. Jack felt like he could do that. 

Gabriel walked in front of him past the rows of lockers and disappeared into the open the door of his office in the back, it always looked odd the way the bright white walls were against the bright red of the lockers. Jack took a moment looking over the lockers, he really had to put in an order to get them cleaned they were looking really beat up. 

As soon as Jack stepped into the office he suddenly found himself shoved rather hard against the nearest wall. He shuddered at the closeness, they were roughly the same height but Jack felt his knees buckling at the very thought of that other man caging him in. Oddly enough, it felt familiar and Jack felt a tug at his tie as he came back to himself. “Wha-” His mind was screaming at him to let this man ravage him. Those full, dark lips were so close and his eyes could see down the curve of the man’s chest all the way down to the rather firm bulge between those sinfully beautiful thighs. Jack shouldn’t be doing this. 

“I’m a little disappointed you don’t remember me, boy scout.” Remember? Jack’s muddled thoughts bubbled to the surface as he frowned slightly as a hand reached up pulling off those aviator sunglasses. As soon as they fell away, Jack felt his breath hitch. He knew those beautifully dark eyes anywhere and felt his own well with tears. 

“I thought you were gone.” Jack heard the sob in his voice as he pull Gabriel closer laughing slightly as their noses bumped and he stared into those dark pools that hadn’t changed since they had been kids. He felt stupid suddenly, how could he not have recognized that smile before? 

“God, what did you do live off of steroids?” Gabriel’s laugh was soft and familiar it made Jack’s heart clench. They were so different now. His chest clenched slightly at that thought of all the time that had passed between them, so much that Jack hadn’t recognized him at all. “Me? Look at you, boy scout,” Jack groaned at those large firm hands pressing against his chest greedily fondling thick rise of his pectorals, “I don’t remember you packing these puppies back in grade school.” Nostalgia tinged the feeling of those fingers touching him over his dress shirt. 

“I guess I shouldn’t blame you, we were a pair of skinny little nerds back then. Didn’t you have a buzz cut and I was rocking some rat’s nest of a head? Time’s been good to you, Jackie.” The blonde haired man groaned as the roll of that accented voice caressing every syllable of his name. He was putty in Gabriel’s hands as he was pulled from the wall and tossed into a chair. Jack felt a gnawing hunger digging in as those thighs spread over his lap, straddling him. Jack didn’t bother trying to stop himself from stroking the meat of those muscles flexing against him, fingers gently trailed up the curve of them as he rested his palms on the warmth of Gabriel’s ass. 

“Not so little now, huh?” Gabriel smiled and Jack felt his heart melt leaning into those hands pulling him close, his breath escaped him at the press of the soft mouth against his. He tasted warm and painfully sweet, only made better of the memory of their shy kisses from the past. Gabriel had been forward then too and Jack, Jack had fallen into the tornado that had been ‘Gabby’ back then. Warm. 

“God, I loved you so much back then,” Jack couldn’t stop the confession from slipping off of his tongue and hissed at the lazy roll of hips rubbing their crotches together, he held desperately onto Gabriel almost afraid he’d slip out of his life again. “What about now?” Gabriel spoke against his lips, a hot tongue licked at his mouth making Jack whimper with the threading pleasure, “I-” Jack hated being cut off but Gabriel was kissing him again. Eating his words as he pushed in deeper the soft curl of something hot slipping into him turned words into mush. 

Gabriel moved harder pushing against him as Jack whined nipping back at the warm muscle licking into his mouth. The feeling of it combined with the soft rolls of hips pressing their trapped cocks together was almost too much. He had been so on edge after seeing Gabriel in the teacher’s lounge, Jack was afraid there little reunion would be cut short at this rate. Jack was being stirred up with the slightest touch as Gabriel reached in deeper, making his stomach curl in the most bittersweet pleasure that spread over his senses. It made him feel like a teenager all over again and remember the things they had done. Nights where they had snuck into each other’s house and rutted against each other like the horny teenagers they were. Whispering promises while they fumbled and tried to touch as much as they could. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Jack hated how his voice sounded desperate, “H-hurry...classes will be over soon,” a well of pride swelled at managing to scrape his thoughts together as Gabriel pulled back licking his lips with a glint of devilishness in those eyes. Jack’s mouth felt swollen, bloodied with the kisses that made him feel weak and he couldn’t stop the sounds that slipped with every teasing brush of Gabriel’s mouth against his. He tried to steal one, lips following after Gabriel pulled back. 

 

“Alright, Jackie, I’ll make it quick.” Jack yelped as his shirt was ripped open and hands furiously worked at both of their pants, cocks hurriedly pulled out to press together. Fuck, the feeling of Gabriel rutting against him and he glanced down at the biting edge of cold. Piercing. Gabriel had a piercing glinting over the swollen head of his thick cock. Jesus. He couldn’t get the site of the dark cock pressed against the flushed red of his and the slow grinding thrusts that summoned noises he desperately tried to hold in. 

One of those meaty, dark hands wrapped around their cocks while the other groped at Jack’s chest, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingers. Jack thrust into the hot clasp as he arched while liquid fire trickled down his spine sparking from the hands rubbing at him. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last like this. Not with Gabriel molesting his chest with each squeezing of his fingers digging into the meat of his chest, playing and flicking at his nipples while he groped. 

“Gabby,” Jack whimpered out the name he had known so well and sharp dark eyes smiled at him all he could do was watch a pink tongue swirl around his nipple as teeth dragged alongside it. “Yeah, Jackie?” The principal held those bucking hips tighter as he arched into him. Fuck, they didn’t have time for teasing. The bell would ring any minute. He wanted this to draw out, wanted Gabriel to make him weak and ghost over all the places he had touched before but they didn’t have time.

Not now anyway. Jack whined as he roped his arms around Gabriel’s broad shoulders desperately panting and kissing along the soft cheek. He wanted to shower his boyhood crush in kisses and praises, Jack was overwhelmed that he was really here still. Later. They didn’t have time for slow and sweet though it was what he wanted, there would be time out of a cramped office for it. His cock was a hot bar against his belly and only felt intolerable as Gabriel’s cock moved against him. The way the fat thick of it rubbed and grinded against him or how the tip smeared slick letting them rut faster against each other. 

“Faster,” Jack growled as those eyes danced and Gabriel grinned a devious evil smile that made Jack’s body shudder. “Aye, boy scout.” The blonde man had to shove his fist into his mouth at the hard, grinding feeling of Gabriel’s cock working him along with that blissfully tight hand squeezing the life out of him. So warm and hot it worked them both as they bucked into it sparks of heat making their cocks drool and Jack screamed behind the meat of his fist. Oblivious to the sharp taste of copper as Gabriel’s face came into view. 

His fist was slapped out of his mouth and Gabriel swallowed him whole. The soft, giving feel of his mouth and sweeping tongue dipping into him was too much. Jack screamed as Gabriel lapped up the sound their cocks throbbing as his hand twisted, pushing the swollen heads together as they came. The sharp shrill noise of the bell drowned out Jack’s cries mingling with Gabriel’s bestial hiss as they collided into each other, stripes of cum painting Jack’s naked chest as the pleasure hooked in deeper to only rip out of him. His nerves ached with the sharp punch of it jerking out of him as he held onto Gabriel desperately, the warm body an anchor as his mind fluttered at the sensation of them together.

Jack felt dazed as they caught their breath and hurriedly pulled apart. Gabriel used a discarded gym shirt to wipe them both up as Jack hurried to button up what remained of his shirt and tried to look half decent. Gabriel chuckled as he opened his office door as the students filed in to change into their regular clothes again. He was still wearing those fire hot shorts that squeezed his thighs and ass in a way that made Jack’s mouth water. He was spent at the moment but that didn’t stop the twinge of interest settling in his stomach as Gabriel smiled that sultry grin at him, he already knew. 

“I’ll make sure to make my clothes more appropriate, sir.” Those sunglasses slid back on his face as Jack rolled his eyes even if he wasn’t really feeling the exasperation he let off. Gabriel only smiled as those glasses hide those impossibly dark eyes and the P.E. teacher sauntered out of the office to check on his students. 

Jack made his way back to his office feeling dazed and probably looking as much as a sated wreck as he felt like. He missed Amelie’s curious gaze and closed the door to his office to fall into his chair. A long moment passed where Jack mulled his options around in his head before an email chimed on his computer without missing a beat he pulled his microphone for the school toward him, “Will Mr. Reyes come to my office, please.” Jack sat back as ,not thirty minutes later Gabriel stepped into his office, he went to his door and called out to Amelie. 

“Hold all calls for me, please. This will be a lengthy talk.” She simply nodded and went back to work as Jack shut the door as let himself get pulled into the hard line of the dark skinned man grinning wildly. “Let’s make up for lost time, Jackie.” The principal turned the lock on the door and proceeded to thoroughly reprimand the disobedient teacher in the best way Jack knew how. 

Hands on.


End file.
